Sun
by SavemefromBordom
Summary: Tensions are high in the kingdom of Mewni, as friends and family gather around eagerly awaiting the birth of Star and Marco's new daughter- wait a minute. Starco. Oneshot


Far away, in a distant land called Mewni, lived the former princess, now queen, Star Butterfly. Who was eagerly awaiting the birth of her new daughter.

Very eagerly.

And while in a lot of pain.

Because she was currently about 5 hours into labor.

"EEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Marco, quit screaming like a little girl, last time I checked, Star's the one in labor." A certain flying pony head shouted as a certain brown haired king was crippling in pain next to the bedside.

"I know. She just squeezed my hand." He squeaked as he held up the poor appendage that was now red and throbbing.

"Oh, quit being a little baby while your wife is giving birth to your baby."

"Oh no," Said wife suddenly spoke up from the bed. "I think I feel another contraction coming on. Quick! Marco give me your hand again!"

"What? Aw no! Uh, here grab Pony Head instead." The king quickly grabbed the the flying pony head tossing her over to the mother to be.

"What? Me? I don't even have hands!" Not that it stopped Star, she reached out and gripped tight around the pony's snout. A small "Ow" was all the poor pony head could muster to let out.

"Awe, that one wasn't so bad." The queen replied with a sigh of relief as the contraction ended.

"Speak for yourself girl."

"Oh my gosh! Did we miss it! Did we miss it!" A voice shouted from the doorway as the group was joined by two new attendees. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, eager grandparents to be.

"You're right on time." The pony coughed. Still recovering from Star's deadly grip.

"Oh, this is so exciting, the birth of our first grandbaby!" Angie squealed. She pulled out a polaroid camera determined to document as much of the precious moment as possible. "Smile!"

The camera clicked and flashed as out popped a picture of the sweaty, panting, pregnant Star mustering the most awkward smile she could given the circumstances.

The pair were quickly followed by the other set of grandparents to be as the former King and Queen of Mewni rushed into the room as well.

"Oh Star dear, how are you doing so far?" Moon asked as she patted her daughters head gently grabbing her hand.

"Oh, you know," The young queen laughed nervously, "Just peachy. But I think I'll be feeling much better," Moon suddenly felt the grip on her hand tighten immensely. "Once I _get this baby out of me alreadEEEEEEHHHHHH!"_ The blonde woman yelled as another contraction overcame her. Somehow Moon managed to keep a somewhat straight face through it all.

"Yes, dear, I'm sure we will _all_ feel much better once you finally give birth to that child." The mother replied as she yanked her throbbing hand out of Star's grasp, still managing to keep her composure.

"Speaking of which, have you been able to contact the midwife yet?" Marco asked.

"Yes, and they should be here soon, I hope."

"Uh oh, i feel another contraction coming, quick someone grab my hand!"

Marco, quickly turned to his father. "Hey dad, do you think you could let Star hold on to your hand for a second?"

"Oh no," The man quickly replied." this is not, how you would say, 'my first rodeo.' I know! River, why don't you hold your daughter's hand?"

"Oh no, this ain't my first rodeo either ol' chap!"

"Will somebody just hold my hand already!" The panting queen yelled.

Angie stepped up. "Oh boys, stop being such babies. Here sweetie, you can grab my hand."

The young queen graciously accepted her mother in law's hand. Angie smiled back at the girl. Then the smile morphed to a look of pure pain, as this expecting grandmother was not able to hold her composure as well as her counterpart.

"A bunch of babies huh?" her husband responded.

"Owe."

"Oh look, I think I see the midwife approaching" Moon stated, looking out the window.

Marco let out a sigh of relief "Oh, thank god."

A cloud of black smoke entered the room from the window that quickly dissipated to reveal a familiar looking small white feline fairy.

"Hello my queen, and how are you feeling today?"

"Baby, you're the midwife?" Marco asked confused.

"Well of course. I've aided in the delivery of all the children born in the Butterfly line. They don't call me Baby for nothing. Now, your highness, how are you managing so far?"

"Oh, you know, just fine. I think I'm really ready to have this baby now haha."

"Hmm, how far apart are your contractions?"

"Oh, I don't know, I haven't really been keeping track. Maybe one of them can tell you." The queen gestured to the current line up of her victims.

"Not far enough" Moon flatly stated.

"But that's okay," Star continued."Because now that you're here I can finally get this over with and push this baby out!"

"Hmm," The feline looked at the panting, sweaty, Star, and then looked down at her swollen belly. "Nope, I don't think it's quite time yet."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You're very close my queen, but it doesn't look like you're quite ready to push this baby out just yet."

The mother to be suddenly started panting a lot harder _"What. Doyou. Mean. I'm. Not. Readyto. Push. This. Baby. Out. Just. Yet. Doyou. Not. Understand. How. Much. Pain. I'm. In. Right. Now?"_

"Seriously," Marco added, "I don't think we can wait much longer, we're running out of hands!"

"Hmm. No, still not time yet."

"But you don't understand! We've been at this for hours!" Marco pleaded. "Please just help us end this already!"

"Still not time yet~" The cat sang.

"Then you better make it time!"

The feline turned to stare blankly at the King. "I'm sorry, but who's the expert on giving birth to royal magical children again?"

Star began panting again "ah, ah, ah, ah, AAAAHHHHHH!" She then grabbed hold of the flying cat by the neck practically strangling her. "Darn it Baby! Just get this baby out of me already! Baby!" The queen yelled shaking the cat by the neck through her contraction. Suddenly the shaking stopped.

"Oh, it's time!"

Finally, after pushing, screaming, yelling, and a couple more broken hands later, the entire group let out a sigh of relief as the room was filled with the pleasant sounds of a wailing baby. Oh and Star had finally given birth to their child too.

"Alright" the new mother gasped. "Now let me see my beautiful little gi-"

"And its a boy!" the cat eagerly announced.

"What?" Star was dumbfounded.

"Smile!" Angie squealed with a click of her camera.

The cat continued. "Congratulations my queen, you have a son."

The queen still sat there confused "huh?"

"Alright! Star did you hear that? We have a son!" Marco stated to his wife with glee, eagerly taking the now wrapped up bundle from the feline midwife. But Star did not look as happy.

"A son?"

"Uh Star?" Marco looked at his wife concerned while cradling their child. "You okay?"

"Smile!" Angie squealed again capturing a picture of the concerned dad this time.

"A _son._ " Star repeated, as she slowly got out of the bed and began walking across the room. " _Sooooon_..."

"Uh, should she be getting up so soon after giving birth like that?" Marco asked.

River quickly grabbed his shoulder. "Just let her."

"Well this is a bit unexpected." Moon stated with a nervous smile.

 _"Soooooooon..."_

Marco looked away from his wife who was walking over to the window, and looked at his mother in law. "Is it really that uncommon for boys to be born into the royal family?"

"What no," Moon quickly dismissed, "We've had boys born into the line before like, um..."

"Oh!" River suddenly spoke up "What about your Great Uncle Larry!"

"Yes! Oh, wait, no. He was some wild child they found out camping and brought home. He was a little more like a pet actually."

River thought for a moment, "Oh. I know, your Great Great Aunt Tilly had a son didn't she?"

His wife thought about that one for a moment, "No, you're thinking of her fourth husband."

"Oh."

Baby then turned to the two. "Aren't you forgetting Jushtin, The Boy Queen?"

"Jushtin!" Moon replied pounding her hand on her palm. "Of course! how could I forget about Jushtin."

"You never clean his portrait in the granma room." River pointed out. "It's covered in dust so thick no one can even see it."

"Wait, why are _you_ calling it the grandma room?" Moon asked. "Well anyhow that settles that, there are boys born into the Butterfly line… It's just not very common… For some reason…"

"Well I'm stoked to have a son." Marco remarked smiling at the bundle in his arms.

 _"Soooooooon..."_

"Which means that makes one of us."

"Well" Baby spoke up, conjuring up a pen and clipboard with a birth certificate attached to it. "What are you going to name him?"

"Yes, I suppose you can't name him after Great Grandma Stellaluna now." Moon replied.

"What!" Pony Head shouted, "I thought you were going to name 'm after me!"

Marco looked at the disembodied equestrian head "What? Pony Head, we were never going to name our kid after you."

"Why not? I have an awesome name."

"Pony Head, _you_ don't even like your name."

"So, like, what's your point?"

Marco glared at the head, before turning back to look at the bundle of joy (to him at least) in his arms. "Well, I guess we never considered any boy names so I'm not sure what we'll name him yet."

"I still think you should name him after me anyway. You, know, genderfluid names are, like, really on trend right now. "

"No, Pony Head we're not naming him after you."

Then suddenly, Mr. Diaz popped up. "Oh I know, you should name him after me!" The new grandpa stated with glee, raising his eyebrows at his son.

"Or me! Eh?" River quickly chimed in.

Marco looked at the two grandfathers as they quickly began glaring intensely at each other. "Uh... Um, Star do you want to weigh in on this at all?"

 _"Sooooooon..."_

"Star?" Marco looked over to see his wife still standing by the window and sighed.

 _"Sooooooon..."_ Star just kept staring blankly out the window. Completely ignoring the conversation happening behind her. All she could do was stand there staring out into the distance, lamenting on how she could possibly have a... _soooon..._ when she was so absolutely positive she was having a daughter.

 _"Soooon..."_ What was she going to do with all those cute little girl's clothes?

 _"Soooon..."_ And the nursery? She spent _months_ picking out the perfect shade of precious princess pink!

 _"Soooon..."_ she continued to repeat over and over again as she stared up into sky, into the- wait, that was it!

"Sun!"

"Yes Star I know, we have a son." Marco replied rolling his eyes. "Now do you have any suggestions for a name before Pony Head steals the birth certificate and writes in hers?"

Suddenly all eyes were on the pony as she was huddled in a corner scribbling on a very important and official looking document. "Hmm, name of the father? Earth Turd. What?" She suddenly asked looking up.

Star then grabbed hold of her husband "No, Marco, don't you see, that's it! That's what we'll name him. Sun!"

Marco just looked at her confused. "You want to name our son, son…." Suddenly, Pony Head's name was no longer sounding like their worst option.

"What? No Marco!" Star quickly dismissed "Not 'son.' Suuuunnnn!" She repeated pulling him over to the window pointing up at the sky.

Marco squinted as he looked out the window, pulling up his hand up to shield his eyes. "Star, what are you pointing at? I can't see anything with the sun glaring in my- _oooooooohhh."_

 _Suuuuuun._

"Huh." Marco thought about it for a moment. Star, Moon… Sun. Okay, he could see a theme going on here.

"Alright," He replied looking at his wife "Sun it is then."

"Too late!" Pony Head announced. "Already filled out the birth certificate. Btw you're right, I don't even like my name. So congrats to the birth of your new child… Bfly Turdina jr. You're welcome."

Marco face palmed.

"Don't worry, your highness," Baby assured him. "I have spares."

"Now," Star began, finally back to her normal chipper self. "Let me see my little boy!" Marco was more than happy to finally hand off the bundle to the new mother. Star looked into her arms smiling. _"Aaaaawwwwwwe!"_ She squealed with delight noticing something. "He has little star cheek marks?" She gleamed touching one of the two little yellow stars that adorned her new baby boy's face. "So, cute."

* * *

 **So just in case anyone didn't know, Pony Head's first name was revealed to be Lilacia in the guide book. Apparently she hates it.**

 **So is it just me or does there seem to be complete overabundance of Starco fanbabies that are girls? And considering Mewni just seems to have an obsession with princesses in general, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Star and Marco actually did end up having a boy instead. And thus this fic was born (Yes! Pun _totally_ intended).**

 **I'm considering eventually writing some follow up stories about Sun and the idea of him dealing with growing up a boy being groomed for a role that's usually reserved for princesses. So if your interested in that, maybe you might want to give me follow.**

 **In the meantime though I'm going to be working on another Star vs. fic that I should be posting the first chapter to soon.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
